


I Feel the Thirst Pouring Out of Me (For Things That I Wanna Try)

by FlawlessZiam



Series: Get It Right [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Zayn, Dom Liam, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub Zayn, Top Liam, thats it, theres actually no sex tho, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessZiam/pseuds/FlawlessZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam saves some things from 1D Day for Zayn and him to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel the Thirst Pouring Out of Me (For Things That I Wanna Try)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Liam takes home the blindfold and whip him and zayn where messing about with and then he blindfolds zayn and whips/spanks him all night then leaves him on his knees on the floor whiles he sleeps?
> 
> Title is from #GetItRight by Miley Cyrus
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I have something for us to play with Zayn. Please, come join me in the bedroom."

Zayn immediately got up from his spot on the couch, obedient as ever. With a practiced care he folded the blanket he had been using over the back of the couch and turned off the TV before moving towards his and Liam’s shared room. Once he reached the entrance he stopped, his eyes trained to the ground, only peeking glances at Liam from under his eyelashes. 

"What is it?"

The tension in the air was heavy and Zayn knew immediately that he was wrong. Tonight was not to be that…  _casual_. He coughed awkwardly before correcting himself, keen on doing so before Liam could point it out to him. 

"What is it,  _sir_?”

Liam smiled in a pleased manner at that, which made Zayn smile a small smile too. Liam simply gestured for him to come forward to where he was sitting on the bed and so Zayn did, without hesitation. Zayn moved until he was directly in front of Liam, at which point Liam motioned for him to stop.

"Kneel down love."

Zayn did as he was told, fully aware that his question had not been answered. The way Zayn was positioned on the floor was so that his head was level with Liam’s crotch, in between Liam’s legs. Zayn continued to look up at Liam in a subtle way, trying to decipher the situation. He wasn’t worried though. Zayn knew Liam would always take care of him. 

"Good boy."

Without warning Liam’s hand closed around Zayn’s jaw, tilting it upward until their eyes met. Liam smirked down at him in such a dirty way Zayn couldn’t help but squirm a little bit. That only made Liam squeeze his legs around Zayn as a type of warning, so Zayn stilled. 

"I have some things that I’m sure you’ll remember. Here’s the first thing. Are you ready baby?"

Zayn nodded as best he could under the circumstances and so Liam reached behind himself with his free hand. After a moment of grasping he took the thing in his hand and then held it out for Zayn to see. 

"Do you remember this?"

Zayn eyed the blindfold with wide, curious eyes, nodding again. He felt  a sharp squeeze to his jaw and knew that wasn’t good enough.

"Yes, I remember it sir."

Liam nodded in acceptance, staring at the blindfold for a minute himself, as if reminiscing. Then he turned to meet Zayn’s eyes again, his dirty smirk back in place. 

"You’re going to wear it love."

It clearly wasn’t up for discussion but Zayn was okay with that. The blindfold excited him. Loosing control of any of his senses always excited him. It was just one more thing he could give to Liam, one more thing he could let Liam control. Zayn felt himself biting his lip in anticipation, struggling to keep eye contact with Liam. He didn’t have to struggle for long though; without further warning Liam was tying the cloth around his head tightly. 

"Is that good darling?"

"Yes sir."

"That's good. Now take off your shirt and then put your hands behind your back. I'm going to tie those too love." 

Zayn shuddered at the mere thought of loosing yet another sense. Loosing his sight was big but loosing the ability to  _touch_... that was something else entirely. With an over eagerness and little finesse Zayn tugged his shirt off (although he was careful not to knock the blindfold off), leaving himself halfway bare for Liam to inspect. Zayn struggled to maintain his straight posture; wondering if Liam was staring him down, looking him over, or if he simply held no interest. He tried not to over think things though. Letting go was where he found the most pleasure. With that in mind he obediently placed his hands behind his back, settling them right over the swell of his ass. The only affirmation that he was doing good was a small "tut" sound made by Liam before he felt cloth closing around his wrists. He could tell that Liam was't leaning over him so he figured he must have moved to be behind him (albeit silently). The unpredictably of it all made it that much better.

Soon his wrists were tied somewhat tightly behind him. He didn't dare tug on them to test their true strength though. Instead he waited for Liam's instruction, which came soon enough. 

"Now, before we begin, I want to explain a little bit of what we're going to be doing tonight. Not only have I kept these lovely blindfolds but I've also kept that ridiculous little whip you thought was so funny. Do you remember that?" 

Liam's tone was sharp and demanded immediate attention. Zayn was more than happy to oblige to this.

"I remember sir."

"Good. I'm going to use it on you now. You're not to move or squirm at all but I want you to be very vocal. Tell me how it feels."

"Yes sir."

Liam grunted his assent before Zayn felt hands roughly gripping his sweatpants. Liam tugged them down a little, just enough so that they exposed the bare skin underneath. Zayn wasn't wearing any underwear, per Liam's request. Liam found things were much more... accessible without the added fabric and Zayn was grateful for the forethought now. His entire body itched with anticipation already. 

He was so strung up he barely registered the first  _thwack_ of the whip against his bare ass. Zayn couldn't help but keen high in his throat though. His already interested dick rubbed pleasurably against his sweatpants where it was still trapped (Liam had only cared enough to bring the pant's down in the back).

"Is that good pet?"

Zayn could only desperately nod, words far beyond him already. Liam growled but it was clear the response was adequate, as he wasn't reprimanded further. Instead, two more blows were delivered to his ass in quick succession, leaving Zayn struggling to keep himself upright. He managed, desperate to follow Liam's orders. He was rewarded with another smack, this one lower than the others, which ripped a throaty moan from him. Zayn could already feel himself slipping into his own special headspace and he sighed quietly. It just felt  _so_  good. 

"Stay with me just a bit longer love, we're not done."

Zayn nodded, arching his back a little straighter. Liam hit him again and he whined, desperate for more. More pain, more Liam, more  _anything_. Anything Liam was willing to give him anyways.

 There was another smack and Zayn could feel himself subtly rubbing himself against his sweats and although he knew it wouldn't please Liam, he couldn't bring himself to stop. His mind was fuzzy with want, after all. 

"You're doing so good for me Zee," Liam praised and Zayn moaned again, pleased that he was pleasing Liam. That was his main goal.The whip smacked his skin again and once again he rocked forward a little. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was all he could get and that mixed with all his other senses being too sensitive was just too much. The next time Liam hit him, Zayn was done. His cock spurted pathetically, as it was untouched, a dark patch spreading in the front of his sweatpants. Zayn keened in pleasure, but also in embarrassment. He wasn't meant to do that... 

Immediately all action stopped. Zayn lowered his head in shame, even though he was blindfolded. His actions had certainly not made Liam happy this time. 

"I am very disappointed in you Zayn. You know so much better than that," Liam's words confirmed Zayn's thoughts and Zayn kind of wanted to cry. Then he felt Liam's hand on his shoulder and it seemed comforting enough. 

"I know you were overwhelmed baby, it's okay. Deep breaths. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to let you sleep on the floor here, in this position, so you can calm down properly. Then, maybe in the morning, if you're good, we'll continue. Sound good?"

Zayn felt himself whispering a gentle, "Yes sir," before he even fully realized what he was agreeing to. Before he knew it though, Liam's hand was gone and moments later he heard the covers to their bed rustling. It was then that Zayn fully resigned himself to his punishment. He would be getting little sleep tonight. It was okay though, because he had disobeyed Liam and these were his consequences. The simplicity of this action was what kept him still throughout the night. By doing this, Liam would forgive him. That was all that mattered. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love. x
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/send me prompts: ziamorbust


End file.
